Family
by VampireApple
Summary: The Straw Hats are a psychotic family, but they love each other. For the most part. Complete.
1. Luffy

Ah, the first of nine. Luffy's hard to write, but very fun. My favorite for this one is with Zoro.

Thanks to HavanaVampire for being my beta.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

###

Luffy is the goofy brother of the crew.

He will do anything to make his crew smile…

"_Robin! Robin! Look at this!"_

"_Why do you have chopsticks in your nose and mouth captain-san?"_

"_Because its funny!"_

"_Yes it is."_

… and he is always ready for a game….

"_Zoro, play tag with me!"_

"_Zzzzz."_

"_ZORO!"_

"… _what?"_

"_Play tag with me!"_

"… _no."_

_Smack, crash, thunck._

"_What the hell!"_

"_Yay! Zoro's playing!"_

…and, of course, he is always hungry.

"_Sa-"_

"_If you finish that sentence, I'll cut your tongue out, roast it, season it and feed it to you."_

But Luffy is always willing to spend time with his nakama…

"_Chopper, that hurts!"_

"_If you didn't insist on getting injured then I wouldn't need to treat you."_

… and he loves how talented they are…

"_Wow Franky! What does it do?"_

"_Well, you see…"_

… even when they scare him…

"_Luffy, have you been playing in the treasure room again?"_

"_No?"_

"_Luffy?"_

"_Yes Nami?"_

"_You know I'm going to kill you, right?"_

"_Run away!"_

… and he'll always believe every word they say.

"… _and that's how I became a giant!"_

"_Wow, Usopp! How did you get small again?"_

"_Well, you see I had to travel to the tiny island of…"_

Most of all Luffy loves to laugh with his nakama.

"_Tell another one Brook!"_

"_Yohohohoho! Alright! There are two muffins in the oven. One turns to the other and says 'Man, its hot in here.' The other screams 'Ah! Talking muffin!'"_

"_HAHA! More_!"

Yes, Luffy is goofy. He enjoys being goofy. But he loves his family and will be serious when they need him to keep them safe.


	2. Zoro

I've written up to Sanji, and I have to say, this is my favorite so far. I love, just love it. And totally has nothing to do with my weird sense of humor, and that I love Zoro second best… I think it's a tie between Nami and Robin's for this one.

Thanks to HavanaVampire for being my beta.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

###

Zoro is the gruff older brother.

This, however, doesn't mean he won't play with his nakama…

"_Zoro! Play with me!"_

"_Zzzzz."_

"_ZORO!"_

"_What Luffy?"_

"_Play with me."_

"_Fine, let's play hide and go seek. You hide."_

"_Okay!"_

"_One, two… Zzzzz"_

… and he gets along very well with all of them.

"_Ero- cook!"_

"_Marimo!"_

"_Curly brow!"_

"_Shitty bastard!"_

He loves to lavish praise on the accomplishments of the others.

"_Brook, impressive sword technique."_

"_Yahohoho! Thank you Zoro! I am ever so pleased you like my style!"_

He is always willing to help them however he can…

"_Zoro, go into town and do these errands for me."_

"_Do them yourself, devil woman."_

"_I'll take 50,000 beli off your debt."_

"_Fine! How much do I 'owe' anyways?"_

"_Four and a half million."_

"_Damn it!"_

… plus he always has unwavering patience with his nakama.

"_Franky, if you don't stop shaking your butt everywhere, I'm going to cut it off."_

"_Uncool Zoro-bro."_

Whenever a new nakama joins the family Zoro trusts them impeccably…

"_I don't trust you Robin."_

"_I know kenshi-san."_

… and no matter what, he'll always support them.

"_Usopp! Shut the hell up and stop lying!"_

"_Sc-scary Zoro…"_

Despite how nice and kind he is to his friends, Zoro has a reputation to protect, so sometimes he can be a little rude or mean.

"_Zoro, I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you tonight?"_

"_Climb up Chopper."_

No, Zoro isn't all the bad. He loves his nakama. He'll lay his life down for them, and puts his life in their hands.


	3. Nami

Surprisingly, Nami wasn't has hard as I thought she'd be… I rather enjoyed writing this. The one with Franky is my favorite.

Thanks to HavanaVampire for being my beta.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

###

Nami is the bossy older sister of the crew.

She's not afraid to discipline if necessary…

"_Oi, shitty cook, shut the hell up. I'm trying to sleep!"_

"_Damn Marimo!_

"_Shut up, both of you! Sanji, go to the kitchen now. Zoro, the crow's nest. You're both in time out for the next hour. Move!"_

… and she **will** make sure all the chores get done.

"_And then the huge star fish flattened the entire village. I, of course, need to help-"_

"_Usopp, stop filling Chopper and Luffy's head with nonsense! Now, go hall water up for Sanji."_

"_Haha!"_

"_Luffy, you can check the sails for damage."_

"_Awwww! Nami!"_

"_Now! And Chopper, you go set the table for Sanji."_

"_Y-yes ma'ma."_

However, Nami does have a caring side… in her own way…

"_Hey, Nami-sis, can you give me a hand with this?"_

"… _What do you need, Franky?"_

"_Just hold this for a sec."_

"… _Fine. But it'll cost you 100 beli a minute."_

"_What!"_

… but that doesn't mean that if her nakama is truly in need that she won't help.

"_Robin, spill."_

"_Spill what, Navigator-san?"_

"_Whatever's bothering you. And don't even bother trying to deny it. I know you too well."_

"_Very well, Navigator-san…"_

Nami will always support her crew in their dreams.

"_Don't worry Brook. If we keep going at this pace we should be done with the Grand Line and the New World within three years. After that, it should take less than a year to get to Lampoon."_

"_Yahohoho! Thank you Nami. You have made my heart swell! But I don't have a heart! Yahohoho!"_

Yes, Nami can be shallow, cruel and a slave driver, but she loves her nakama even more then beri. She will always be there for them.


	4. Usopp

Here is Usopp. I kinda wish he was my cousin… The running one with Franky, Sanji and Zoro is my favorite. I can totally see him doing it too.

Thanks to HavanaVampire for being my beta.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

###

Usopp is the artistic cousin.

He's always making new inventions and loves it when his friends make stuff with him…

"_Franky, can you please hand me the screw driver?"_

"_Sure thing bro. This is going to be a Super potato launcher!"_

"_All we need to do it steal potatoes from Sanji…"_

… that in no way annoy his other nakama…

"_Usopp! Give me back my potatoes!"_

"_Sorry Sanji! I promise I'll aim at Zoro!"_

"… _Damn it! Its worth it. Just make sure to hit the stupid marimo on the head, got it?"_

"_Yeah!"_

… or harm them.

"_What the Hell? Is that a potato?"_

"_Sorry, Zoro, but I promised Sanji!"_

"_You hit me in the eye!"_

"_Alright, Usopp-bro! High five!"_

"_I'll kill both of you!"_

He also loves to tell them about his work…

"… _and so if you connect the two plants and add paint you'll one tenth of the way done! Are you ready for the rest, Luffy? … Luffy?"_

"_Zzzzz."_

… or tell them stories…

"… _and so the cow jumped over the moon, which was made of cheese."_

"_That is quite a story, Long Nose-san."_

"_Of course Robin! I speak nothing but the truth!"_

"_Of course, Long Nose-san."_

… or show off his sharp shooter skills.

"_Usopp, I bet you 100,000 beli you can't hit those cans from the other side of the ship."_

"_I'll show you Nami!"_

…

"_Ha! Pay up!"_

"… _We didn't shake on it."_

"_Damn it!"_

Usopp enjoys the talents of his nakama…

"_Play another one, Brook!"_

"_Yahohoho! As you wish!"_

… especially when he has a boo-boo.

"_Chopper, I have a splinter! Help me!"_

"_Ahhh! C'mon, hurry before you die!"_

"I'm going to DIE!"

Usopp loves his nakama and would do anything for them. No matter the tall tales he tells, that is the truth.


	5. Sanji

How do you define Sanji? Dunno. I have no idea, but that doesn't stop me from trying!

But the one with Usopp, and the description for Zoro's is my favorite. And with Brooke's, you've gotta admit… there's a good chance he really could ask.

Thanks to HavanaVampire for being my beta.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

###

Sanji is the relative with whom you're not certain how you're related to them.

He can be the loving older brother…

"_Nami-swaaan! I have your drink for you!"_

"_Thank you Sanji-kun."_

… or protective…

"_Oh dear . Those men just said something rude…"_

"_Don't worry Robin-chwan! I'll go teach them manors!"_

… or that abusive cousin you hate and fear and only ever see at family reunions…

Thunk

"_What the Hell, crap-cook?"_

"_Shut up Marimo. You were breathing."_

… or a caring and helpful older brother.

"_Sanji, can you help me at the market? I'm looking for a few healing spices and herbs…"_

"_Sure Chopper."_

Sanji is a very good stern father…

"_Sanji, will you play with me?"_

"_No, I'm making dinner."_

"_Can I have something to eat?"_

"_Luffy, out!"_

… or perverted cousin.

"_Brook, if you ever see Nami-swan or Robin-chwan's panties… will you share with me?"_

"_Yahohoho! But of course! I shall never leave nakuma out!"_

Mostly, Sanji will help his family with their problem…

"_Hey, Sanji-bro, can you kick this dent in?"_

"_Sure Franky."_

… unless it interferes with dinner.

"_Hey, Sanji, I need a pot of boiling water and-"_

"_Out."_

"_But its for-"_

"_Get out Usopp!"_

Yes, Sanji is the strange, hard to pin down relative. But that doesn't stop him from loving his nakama, or from being loved by them.


	6. Chopper

Chopper is… just too darn cute. I love that little reindeer. Franky's is my favorite.

Thanks to HavanaVampire for being my beta.

I am so sorry I'm a day late getting this out! Ah well, a day late and a dollar short. Again, I'm sorry, and please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

###

Chopper is the adorable younger brother.

Chopper is the youngest and, despite being a doctor, the most innocent…

"_Nami?"_

"_Yes Chopper?"_

"_Why does Sanji love women so much?"_

"… _because… because… women love his food."_

"_But Luffy's not a female, and he loves Sanji's food."_

"_Luffy loves any food."_

"_But-"_

"_I think Usopp wants to play a game, go find him."_

"_Okay!"_

… and his family will do anything to protect that innocence…

"_Usopp, why does Sanji love women so much?"_

"_Well, you see, Sanji is a big, strong manly man. And since he's a big, strong manly man he loves women."_

"_Yes, but why?"_

"… _Because?"_

… even if they make themselves looks like an idiot.

"_Sanji, why do you love women?"_

"_Because women are… you see… they… they… smell nice."_

"_Really? So if I used Robin's soap you'd like me more?"_

"… _yes…"_

Chopper is very comfortable with his nakama and feels like he can ask them anything…

"_Robin?"_

"_Yes Doctor-san?"_

"_What kind of soap do you use?"_

"_Why would you like to know?"_

"_Sanji said he likes women because they smell good! So I want him to like me as much as he likes you and Nami!"_

"_Cook-san likes you just as much as he likes Navigator-san and I. He just shows it differently."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes, but if you'd like, I can show you the soap I use in the next port."_

"_Okay!"_

… and loves to play with them…

"_Brook, do you want to play a game?"_

"_What game?"_

"_Its one Usopp made up. Everyone gets in a circle and walks around a group of chairs with music playing, only there's one less chair then there are people. When the music stops, then everyone tries to get a seat. The one who doesn't is out. So can you play for us? Pleeease?"_

"_Yahohoho! I'd love to!"_

… and take care of them.

"_Hey, Chopper-bro, I have a little cut. Can I have a band-aid?"_

"_Ahh! Franky! Your arms nearly cut in two! Doctor! Doctor! We need a doctor!"_

"_Bro, you're the supa doctor…"_

"_Oh, that's right… In my office! Now!"_

"_Eh, not that bad. But its so not super. Just a band-aid, please."_

"_Office! Now!"_

Chopper looks up to all the members of his family…

"_Wow, Zoro… those are some really heavy weights!"_

"_Zzzz…"_

"_Zoro? Are you awake?"_

"_Zzz…"_

"_Zoro's lifting weights in his sleep!"_

… and wants to be just like them.

"_Luffy, you're the best captain ever! I wanna be just like you!"_

"_Na? But you're a doctor. You be the best doctor ever, and I'll be the best pirate king!"_

"_Okay!"_

Yes, Chopper is the youngest member of the family, but they love him and care for him, and he'll do the same for them.


	7. Robin

I love Robin. She is just epic. Luffy's is my favorite. Who can spot the Pirates of the Caribbean reference?

Thanks to HavanaVampire for being my beta.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

###

Robin is the perfect older sister. The one that your parents always want you to act like.

This doesn't stop Robin from being pa**t**ient…

"_What's this?"_

"_That is a map of a desert in-"_

"_What's this?"_

"_That is a map of a desert in-"_

"_And what's this?" _

"_That is a spear used to-"_

"_This?"_

"_A cursed medallion that turns people into-"_

"_Ah-ha! What's this?"_

"_That is a rock."_

"_Oh. Robin?"_

"_Yes Captain-san?"_

"_You have a lot of cool stuff."_

"_Thank you."_

… or becoming condescending…

"_Robin, c'mere a moment."_

"_Yes Navigator-san?" _

"_What does this say? I've been trying to work it out for-"_

"_It says that the river will flow three degrees north after that point."_

"… _Huh. So it has nothing to do with a tree stump?"_

"_No." _

"_Ahhh, well. Thanks Robin! You're the best."_

"_You are most welcome, Navigator-san."_

… or being frustrated by her nakama's ignorance.

"_Hey, Robin?"_

"_Yes Longnose-kun?"_

"_Can you tell the history about a few great wars?"_

"_Certainly. Why do you wish to know?"_

"_Well, you're to knowledgeable about these things, and I want my epic adventures to be as truthful as possible."_

"… _Of course. Do you _**_have a _**_particular war or time period in mind?"_

She is helpful when someone has a problem…

"_Ro-Robin-chwan…. Robin-chwan… I-I-I…"_

"_Cook-san, are you crying?" _

"_No! I'm not Franky! Its just" sniff "I don't have… I don't have any cherries to make your midmorning shake! I'm so sorry!"_

"_That's alright, Cook-san. I will be fine."_

"_But-but… Robin-chwan!"_

"_I wouldn't mind mint tea."_

"_Hai Robin-chwan!_

… and is understanding when she cannot help.

"_How was your trip into town, Musician-san?"_

"_Absolutely horrible! No girl would show me their panties!"_

"… _That truly is horrible. I am deeply sorry."_

Robin loves to converse with her nakama…

"_The Shoo-shoo Riep plant can cures mind aches and sprains. Do you kn_**_o_**_w who it was found_**_ by_**_?"_

"_The northern islands of Isypisa. They used it in ritualistic ceremonies."_

"_Oh! Isn't that where the Rubiania flower grows too?"_

"_Yes Doctor-san."_

… or make them paranoid…

"_Hello Cyborg-san."_

"_Uh, hey Robin-sis…"_

"_Cook-san found some lovely, firm… nuts on the last island. They're quiet good."_

"_Eh, ah… I mean… I shou-"_

"_Speaking of which, I trust you're fully healed, yes?"_

"_Y-yes."_

"_That is very good. it wouldn't do to have any member bruised."_

"_I-I-I…"_

"_Good day Cyborg-san. I am going to have a pair of those nuts I'm so found of."_

"…"

… or observe them, with the intent of teasing.

"_Woman, you have been watching me for the past half hour. What the hell do you want?"_

"_Nothing Swordsman-san."_

"_Then why the hell are you watching me?"_

"_Because."_

"_That's not a reason!"_

"_Because its amusing to annoy you."_

"_Che! Crazy woman!"_

"_Shut the hell up Shitty Marimo!"_

"_Make me Ero-Cook!"_

"_Ah, a fight. Very interesting."_

Robin is a demon to the world. She has accepted that because her nakama has accepted her. They love her, and she loves them.


	8. Franky

I am such an idiot. As Lone Worrior2 pointed out, I didn't put Franky in the last chapter. I am really, truly sorry. I've gone back and added that in there.

I like Franky, I really do. He's funny, quirky, strong and fits right with the rest of them. So I like this chapter. And I can totally see the scene between him and Brook.

Thanks to HavanaVampire for being my beta.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

###

Franky is the hyper-active, crazy, overly emotional cousin you're happy to only see once a year.

That's not to say there aren't certain members who will do anything with him…

"_Chopper-Bro! I just heard this supa song in that town!"_

"_Cooool! Can you play it on your guitar?"_

"_Yes! And I made a dance to go along with it!"_

"_Yay!"_

… ignoring their willingness factor.

"_Hey, Robin-sis, I just learned this cool new dance, but it needs two people. C'mon!"_

"_No thank you Cyborg-san."_

"_Aw, don't be like that!"_

"_Really, there is no need to drag me… really…"_

"_It'll be Supa!"_

He knows this nakama will look out for him…

"_Hey, Zoro-bro, do you think Girlie will lend me some money for cola?"_

"_No! Don't do it! She'll own your soul…"_

"_You okay, bro?"_

"_Don't do it. Promise me on pain of death that you wont."_

"_Sure. I promise."_

"_The witch will steal your life…"_

"_I'm going to go now…"_

… just like he'll look out for them.

"_Watch out!"_

"_Wow Franky! That boulder nearly hit me. Good thing you crushed it!"_

"_Yeah, well, Luffy-bro, you nearly gave me a heart attack… please don't do that again."_

"_Hehehe… Zoro tells me that all the time. I'll try better ne- hey, look! A butterfly!"_

"_And I chose to follow this guy…"_

He loves to bond with his crewmates over simple matters…

"_Ah, there's nothing like a nice cold glass at dusk, is there?"_

"_Nope. S' Supa all right."_

"_I enjoy our evening drinks, Franky."_

"_So do I, Brook-bro."_

… or horrible complicated matters that only the extremely smart or deranged could possible hope to understand.

"_Hey, Franky, can you hand me that screw driver?"_

"_Here. Hey, Usopp-bro, should the A frame configuration go in the trans slot, or the loop port?"_

"_Well, if you don't want the structural integrity of the component to suffer the trans slot should be the best bet."_

"_True, but that about the magnitude of the appearance and the blast?"_

"_Well, you could always hit it with a hammer."_

"_Supa."_

Sometimes it's the dull things he enjoys doing with them…

"_Franky, I'm going shopping. You wanna come?"_

"_Totally cook-bro. I heard this new island has a unique sort of cola."_

"_I heard that too. Hey, I found an old recipe on making cola and-"_

"_That is so supa awesome!"_

"_Yeah. So, I was think that maybe-"_

"_Dude! I can't wait to try it out!"_

"_That's what I'm getting-"_

"_What do you need to make it?"_

"…"

"_Cook-bro? Hey! Wait for me! Stop walking so fast!"_

or the terrifying moments.

"_Oh Franky!"_

"_Yeah Girlie?"_

"_According to my calculations, you're spending way too much on ship repairs."_

"_Sunny deserves the best! I'm not going to skimp!"_

"_I agree with you. However, I have total confidence in your ability to keep Sunny up and running and spend less money."_

"_But-"_

"_Let me put it in words you can understand. If you don't spend less I'm going to do something to you that will make what Robin did at Water Seven seem like a picnic complete with angels singing, got it?"_

"_Yes ma'am.__**"**_

Franky had found a place to belong in his new nakama… an arrangement that suits both him and them very well.


	9. Brook

I love. I really do. He's my third favorite out of the whole manga, so writing this was really fun. My favorites were Luffy's and Nami's.

There are two more chapters left, Merry's and Sunny's.

Disclaimer:

###

Brook is that perverted, strange, eccentric and sometimes disgusting uncle that, every once in a while, you feel proud to be related too.

While Brook could never, and would never, forget his old nakama, he loves his new nakama.

However, sometimes he can be a little wearing...

_"Anti-Manners Kick Course!"_

"Yohohoho! Ha! Sanji, what ever was that for?"

"For burping, farting and being a shitty pain. Now get out of my kitchen before I kick your ass."

"Bit I am a skeleton and there for-"

"Out!"

... or annoying...

_"You see Zoro, there are several different types of panties..."_

"Zzzz."

"... Lacy ones, silk ones, velvet ones..."

"..."

"... and then there are the colors. A nice, deep shade of red, or a rosy pink-"

"Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!"

"Then you don't wish to hear about the glory that is panties?"

"No!"

"Ah, mores the pity for you then. Maybe Franky... or Luffy..."

... or sneaky.

_"Ah, captain. I was wondering if you would engage me in a staring contest?"_

"Sure! What are the rules?"

"Well, two people stare at each other until one blinks."

"Yosh! Lets do it!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Damn it!"

"Yohohoho! I win because I am a skeleton and therefore have no eyes! Skull Joke!"

"You cheated!"

"No, I most certainly did not. But you lasted six and a half hours, a record!"

"Really? How many people have you played against?"

"Just you."

Brook greatly enjoys having intelligent conversations with the others...

_"Hello Robin. Would you like to finish our discussion on the war of the Grand Line Trio?"_

"Yes, I would. Where was the Sergeant's base on the island?"

"From what I recall at the time, he was midway up the mountain. Our loot was at the top, you see, so we had to go through him and his men to get to it."

"I see. How short was the fight?"

"Hardly worth mentioning. Now, the General, there was a fighting man."

... or not so intelligent.

_"Hello Nami-san."_

"What do you want?"

"Today is a beautiful and glorious day. The sun is shinning, and we have a strong wind to send us on our course. A perfect day for seeing panties. May I see yours?"

"... Brook, would you like to borrow one beli?"

"Don't do it!"

"Stay out of this Zoro!"

"I am afraid not, Nami-san. All I wish is to see are your panties."

"If you borrow money, you can buy your own panties."

"I-"

"For the love of your soul, don't do it!"

"Sanji-kun! Kick Zoro's ass!"

"Hai Nami-swan!"

"Well, Brook?"

"_No thank you__. If they are not on a female, then they are not special."_

Generally he isn't scared of his nakama, but there are exceptions...

_"Really Chopper, I don't need any more milk."_

"I want that crack healed, and the only way for that to happen is if you drink more milk!"

"But I had that before I died! I hit my head really hard and the doctor I went too could see through a persons skin and too their bones. He said it would heal but there would always be a crack."

"I don't care! No one in my family will ever be hurt again!"

"But-"

"I said drink!"

"Okay..."

... but he really does enjoy being included with them...

_"Hey, Brook!"_

"Yes Usopp?"

"I was thinking of this awesome adventure that I had when I was three and I was thinking to myself 'Captain Usopp, what would make the retelling of your epicness even more spectacular?' and the answer came to me. Music!"

"Yohohoho! Right you are! If you tell it to me I can capture the mood with music and enhance the feel of your story."

"This will be the best tale ever!"

"I quiet agree my lying friend."

"Hey!"

... even if they disagreed on a few points.  
_  
"Hey bro, have you ever tried cola?"_

"No, I have not Franky. Have you ever tried milk?"

"No."

"You should try it."

"Well, you should try cola."

"I will if you will."

"Fine."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Maybe later."

"I quiet agree."

The Rumbar pirates could never be replaced in Brook's heart. But the Straw Hats doesn't need to replace them. They have a special place in his heart.


	10. Merry

I am so sorry this is so late. This chapter is unbated, and I will posted the edited part when I get it. Sunny's chapter is next, then we're done!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

###

Merry, a pleasure ship never meant to be taken out of East Blue, was the bravest ship in the ocean because she _willingly_ carted around psychotic pirates who had no idea how to take care of her.

Her Captain did so much damage…

"_Gomu gome Pistol!"_

_Crash_

"_Merry!"_

… her Swordsman hade all his heavy weights…

"_Ah, that was a good three hours…"_

_Thunk_

"_Damn. That's going to leave a mark."_

… her Navigator made sure she wass clean, but abused the others and caused harm that way…

"_Usopp, the boy's room needs to be cleaned. Get Zoro to help you."_

"_I ain't helping, witch!"_

_Smack_

"_Wow! Zoro's head took out part of Merry's rail!"_

… her Sharpshooter, bless his soul, tried but he just didn't know what he was doing…

"_Long Nose-san, excuse me, but the mast… looks upside down."_

"… _Just shut up Robin."_

"_Anti-Manners Kick Corse!"_

"_Knock it off! You're hurting Merry more!"_

... her Cook just might have scared her the most, all the fire and the knives…

"_Sanji!"_

"_Shit!"_

"_Wow, Sanji, those knives are really sharp. The blade went all the way through the floor!"_

"_Luffy! Get the Hell out of here!"_

"_Hey, that pot's on fire."_

"_Out!"_

… her Doctor was kind and gentle but sometimes he could get a little carried away…

"_Zoro! You need more band-aids!"_

"_Chopper, I'm fine. Leave me alone."_

"_No!" _

_Smash. _

"_Doctor-san, trying to hit him with barrels won't help… and you're missing."_

"_Then stop him!"_

"_Of course."_

"_Damn it, let me go!"_

… and her Historian was the gentlest and usually was only harmful with the other members…

"_Hey Robin, Zoro and Sanji had another meat catching contest. Can you help us get it all on the boat?"_

"_Of course Captain-san."_

…

"_You know Captain-san, Merry looks like she's really sagging in the water. Do you think she can take all the weight?"_

"… _Robin, we are not getting rid of the meat."_

_Sigh. "I suppose if Merry has last this long a few tons won't stop her…"_

"_Yup!"_

Merry served her crew faithfully, past all limits. She came to save them in their time of need. She loved them, and they loved her. She will never be forgotten, and her spirit shall live on in the Mini-Merry.


	11. Sunny

AN: Yes… its been forever since this was updated. But this is the last chapter. The reason it took me so long was because I hardly know Sunny. I mean, he's a ship. Okay, Merry was a ship too, but I've known her so much longer and her personality is so new. Sunny hasn't been around long, and they've hardly been on Sunny so… that's also the reason the format is so different.

Thanks to HavanaVampire for being my beta.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

###

Sunny is a ship built for war. He is powerful, brave and tough.

After being with his new family for a week Sunny knew without a doubt they are all insane.

The captain is childish, the swordsman lazy, the navigator abusive, the sharpshooter a coward, the cook a fool, the doctor inept, the historian indifferent and the shipwright flashy.

After Thriller Bark Sunny realized his captain is wise, the swordsman patient, the navigator a straggliest, the sharpshooter creative, the cook protective, the doctor compassionate, the historian passionate, the shipwright loyal And the new musician is not erratic but eccentric.

Through watching them fight and recover together Sunny understands this the Straw Hats are not a crew, but a family.

And Sunny is honored to be a part of them.


End file.
